Kuriyama Mirai
'Abilities' ---- Cursed Blood Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive -''' When Mirai perform a basic attack or hit by a basic attack (including a hit that is dodged or parried), applying a cursed blood stack on the target or the attacker. Each stack reduces target's armor by 3/4/5/6 for 6 seconds, up to 5 stacks. This skill is upgraded at level 6/11/16. ---- Blood Lotus Q Cost : 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 Health ' Cooldown : '''9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds *Active -''' Mirai swings her blood sword, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and applying '''''cursed blood on them. When this skill hits on the target with cursed blood, this skill will restore [0.05 AD x cursed blood stacks on the target] health to Mirai, doubling the effect when it hits on the hero. ---- Blood Shield W Cost : '- ' Cooldown : 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Passive -''' Mira also uses her blood sword as a shield , she has 6/7/8/9/10% chance to block basic attacks. If the attacker has '''''cursed blood stacks, each stack increases block chance by 2%. When Mirai successfully blocks a basic attack, the attacker's attack speed will be reduced by 25% for 2 seconds. *''Active -'' Mirai gains a shield, absorbing 50/100/150/200/250 + AD damage for 3 seconds. Within the shield's duration, increasing Mirai's movement speed and attack speed by 20%. If the shield is shattered by enemies, it will spread a cursed blood stack to all nearby enemies within 500 radius and reduce their movement speed by 35% for 2 seconds. ---- ฺBlood Draw E Cost : 20 / 22 / 24 / 26 / 28 ' Cooldown : '''17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *Passive -''' For each 4% missing health, Mirai's AD is increased by 1%. *''Active -'' Mirai throws a blood dart toward an enemy unit, dealing AD physical damage and reducing target's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds. It the target has 5 stacks of '''''cursed blood, this skill also stuns the target for 1.5 seconds. Each stack of cursed blood on the target reduces this skill's cooldown by 1 second. ---- Blood Burst R Cost : '- ' Cooldown : 80 / 70 / 60 seconds'' *Active -'Mirai starts the detonation of all '''cursed blood stacks within enemy heroes, detonating (removing) a cursed blood stack from each enemy hero within the map and dealing 20/25/30 + AD physical damage to them every 0.5 seconds. The detonation from this skill will expand as AOE damage around each target for 300 radius and the cursed blood stack will countinue to be detonated until there are no stacks lefted within the target or until the end of this skill's duration. *''Note -''When the target takes a new cursed blood stack after the detonation within 0.5 seconds, this skill can still continue to trigger on those stacks to deal area damage. ----